


Brothers of Gehenna

by JotDown



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Big Brothers, Demons, Gen, Half-demons are the BEST demons, Humans, Poor twins, Satan is a busy body parent, demon brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotDown/pseuds/JotDown
Summary: Yukio was used to being the younger twin; only a secondary character in his brother's epic destiny. Until his elder brothers take a sudden interest in him alone. With their interest comes the whole of Gehenna, and that of Satan himself.





	Brothers of Gehenna

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I give all thanks and credit to the talented, Kazue Katō.

Blurbage:  I have a lot of unresolved feelings about Egyn being left shark. That is the premise for this story’s creation. _*Shrugs*_ Ja ne!

/

            To be demon, was to despise humanity at each and every turn. However, not all demons adhered to so black and white a perspective. Perhaps, this was why such a meeting occurring among the cream of Gehenna’s crop was so… _unusual._ For it to be happening a second time was nothing short of purposeful. 

Their factions had long been divided—each of the Demon Kings had long ago made their intentions known. Although Samael did have a way of being obstinately obscure in most aspects of this. The fate of Assiah, and ultimately that of humankind, hung invariably in the charged air between them. A simple truth—that the outcome would be determined by power alone. The _other_ unspoken truth: that the future of Gehenna, their _homeland_ , was also hanging in the air set many fangs on razor’s edge.

As a reflection—the fate of one cemented the fate of the other.

Their Father’s long-term goal aside—they recognized that they were still siblings; brothers despite their individual standings and beliefs. In the world of Gehenna, they had no choice but to unify on certain matters. They were the royal family; a cornerstone of power absolute. To defy the sons was to irrevocably defy the father.

And Father was _God_ of demons. Even the lowest of ranking demons knew better or suffer agony incomprehensible.

See, demons could not die—not truly. A demon’s “death” in Assiah was merely failure. Bottom line. End of story. Cannot pass go.

Once back in Gehenna, well…Satan was not known for his mercy.

As such, he did as he pleased. Boasting at times he only acted out of boredom. His children knew _better._

Point and case, the birth of numbers nine and ten of his offspring—and, the exact reason the Demon Kings were assembling together for the first time in hundreds of years.

/

“Egyn,” Astaroth’s smirk was wide and mocking, “still wearing that _ridiculous_ getup I see.”

Across the table, the King of Water shifted, rubber squeaking loudly. Casting a furtive glance towards their eldest sibling, then sliding his unblinking beady eyes back across to the former youngest of the family.

“I like sharks.”

Astaroth opened his mouth to reply before twitching uncomfortably, his seat growing suddenly hot under his ass.

Hissing, he turned murderous eyes on Iblis who stared back with bored eyes. A taunting smirk curled his lips, betraying his glee at poking fun at the King of Rot.

“Still as hot-headed as ever, eh Rothy?”

“Oh, _shut up_ Iblis! Do that again, I dare you!”

“Perhaps,” Azazel interjected, adjusting his glasses, “we can stick to the matter at hand?” The King of Spirits internally rolling his eyes at the juvenile behavior of his little brothers.

“See! This is why I can’t stand you fuckers! Why do you always take his side!”

“I’m not choosing sides, Astaroth, I simply cannot stand to entertain _idiots.”_

Slamming his fist on the dark wood before him, he bared his large fangs at the unimpressed face of his older brother. “You chose to sit between us! You—”

Amaimon’s sudden loud crunching drowned out his next words. Beside him, Beelzebub watched with rapt fascination as the cockroach on his outstretched hand finally stood upright.

“Well done, Gascar!!!”

An awkward silence filled the air.

Glancing up, the Lord of Insects blinked, “What?”

Iblis, sharing a raised eyebrow with Azazel, questioned cautiously, “…and what, pray tell, is _that?”_

He smiled widely, white fangs clacking in his excitement. “Thank you for asking, little brother! This—” He held his hand aloft, large fingers spreading wide, “—is Gascar. I’m teaching him tricks.”

Azazel elbowed Astaroth harshly before he could comment. “I see. It’s good to see you pursuing your…interests little brother.”

“Thank you, Azazel-aniki!”

“What is that thing Bee?”

“Oh! He’s a Madagascar hissing cockroach! Isn’t he clever?"

“Yeah, fucking _brilliant_.”

Astaroth grunted harshly as Azazel’s bony elbow jabbed his ribs again.

Amaimon gave another particularly loud crunch just as Lucifer cleared his throat. The other Demon Kings stared at Amaimon.

Mouth full of candy, he looked around wide-eyed, “What?”

Lucifer, had he not been wearing a mask, would have pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“You just _had_ to have more sons, didn’t you Father.” He muttered lowly.

With little brothers like his, it was no wonder he was tempted to release his full power and wipe everything out.

“You say something Lucifer-aniki?”

He sighed. "No. I did not.” Sitting up straighter, he allowed his green-eyed gaze to meet his fellow Demon Kings. “I was hoping to give Samael a bit more time to arrive; however—”

He was interrupted _again_ as Satan’s aforementioned second-born suddenly popped out of thin air; brightly colored confetti flying everywhere.

Lucifer’s eye twitched behind his mask.

“Good afternoon, my fellow Demon Kings! My goodness, don’t you all look well?”

Automatically, the younger Kings murmured a returned greeting, having long since had respect for their elder siblings drilled into their skulls.

Leaning back, Lucifer took in his younger brother as he sank with easy grace into the remaining empty chair.

“Samael,” he stated lowly, “Gehenna greets you. We were just about to begin.”

Nodding, the King of Time rested his bearded face on interlocked hands. "Yes, I anticipated that. I apologize for my lateness, eldest brother. I had an unexpected situation arise with one of the youngest of our brothers.”

Astaroth snorted, “That brat has been nothing but trouble since he was born.”

“You would know that well, would you not, King of Rot?”

Astaroth bristled at the reminder of his last encounter with the inheritor of the flames. He chose to stay wisely silent.

“Actually, the boy is only part of why Samael and I called you all here.” Lucifer’s tone turning serious, “This largely concerns the youngest of our family.”

Azazel’s gaze was sharp and knowing. "You mean the Exorcist—the twin which retained his humanity.”

The eldest of Satan’s offspring nodded once.

Egyn’s addition was hesitant, “But—I thought the boy wasn’t ours? He isn’t demon like the other—like _us_.”

Samael’s grin was wide and predatory. "Ah, little brother, you should know that children are remarkably infuriating in doing just the opposite of what we adults expect. Father is interested in the boy.”

At that, the younger Demon Kings shared a look of bewilderment. All except Amaimon who continued to munch loudly on candy.

 _Gehenna give me strength._ This time, Lucifer didn't even try to hide his sigh.


End file.
